


The Tale of Dean and Castiel's New Found Kink

by beastlybolt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Dean, Bottom Dean, Daddy Cas, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean is younger than Cas, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinky Cas, Kinky Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Name Calling, Needy Dean, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, by afew years but I still call it age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlybolt/pseuds/beastlybolt
Summary: It wasn't a shocker to anybody that Dean had began seeing a man that looked nearly identicle to John and slightly older, and being in a very committed relationship that's different from the average age-span with couples.But Castiel had no idea how far his boyfriend, Dean's hatred would grow, how badly he needed a father-figure, how unloved he had felt from the absense of a man he looked up to the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: little to no detail of John hitting Dean and lots of daddy kink. somewhat pwp, but there's still some background.  
> do not read if uncomftorble with tags.

__Castiel should have seen it coming. All the things John Winchester had put his sons through, and Dean complaining about what a ball of shit he's got for a father. Beginning with "He hit me. He hit me! The bastard hit me!" Dean snapped, throwing his head into a pillow and screaming in it, the noise being muffled from the pillowcase.

"Dean," Cas murmured gently, hesitant on touching Dean so instead he made his voice sound as soothing as possible and scooted beside his sobbing boyfriend.

"H-h-he wouldn't s-stop bugging Sam for stupid little things, Cas, and─ and it wasn't right. How harsh he was on Sammy. S-So I told him to calm down and it turned into another rage fit. I didn't think he'd get physical!" Dean poked his head up off the pillow and buried his head in Cas' chest as a replacement.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I'm here. I'm here," Cas began petting Dean's hair, making him purr.

That was the first time Dean's father had hit Dean, and it certainly wasn't the last.  
It wasn't a shocker to anybody that Dean had began seeing a man that looked nearly identicle to John and slightly older, and being in a very committed relationship that's different from the average age-span with couples.  
But Castiel had no idea how far his hatred would go, how badly he needed a father-figure, how unloved he had felt from the absense of a man he looked up to the most.

It started one night, Dean getting fingered by Cas in Cas' bed, since they stopped going to Dean's house to have these intimate moments, and Dean hadn't fucked around. He wanted to get fucked, hard, and he wanted to get fucked hard now.

Dean claimed it was a bad day at the Winchester household, and he didn't want to talk about it so Castiel didn't ask. He pinned the older man down and began undressing him lightning speed, begging to get fingers in him, followed by a whimper of 'Cas, if you don't get these shoved up my ass right goddamn now I'll do it myself.'

Cas quickly obliged, getting the lube he has in his nightstand, and began opening Dean up. This was normal, everything was going according to plan, and as soon as Dean begged Cas if he could ride him this time, and Cas couldn't say no to his whimpering beautiful boy.

"Mmm, gonna ride you so good, baby," Dean slowly arched his head backwards, head facing the ceiling and eyes closed and mouth shaped in a little 'o'. He placed his hands on Cas' chest and began circling Cas' dick in neat circles, more like ovals, and once he felt he was ready enough for his boyfriend's gigantic cock, he started letting out little moans when he could go up and down.

The atmosphere went from letting off some steam and letting go of the stress from the day right to intense. Dean rode Cas harder, balls slapping against skin, and sweat building on both their bodies.  
"Oooooh, Daddy, Daddy, yes! Uhhhg, please, Daddy!" Dean all but squealed, and Cas's eyes flew open to search for Dean's gaze, but his eyes were closed, and he was too much a sputtering mess to stop. Dean needed to cum now, and Cas wasn't going to stop on his accord.

The tables turned, and Cas flipped Dean over and shushed a whiny Dean and told him he'll take over. Dean was now on his back, his legs near the back of Cas' head, and Cas right above, fucking Dean into oblivion and not caring of the banging the headboard to wall ratio had, he got Dean to moan 'Daddy' several more times and 'Please' and 'Fuck my brains out, like that, oh Daddy' before Dean came all by himself with no helping hand, the cum spurting between the both of them and even landing on Dean's own chin. He was more whiny and brattier than he'd ever been this time around.

Castiel came in Dean, leaving Dean covered in both of their cum while Castiel got up and grabbed a towel.  
Castiel thought the younger boy was asleep while he lightly dabbed the hopefully not soon-to-be stains on the bed and some on Dean. His eyes were closed and he hadn't moved anything but his chest as he took deep breaths.

"'M sorry," Dean whispered, startling Cas to look up from his book.

"Thought you were asleep, honey bee," Cas said.

"I'm sorry, alright? It was weird. I know it was. I just- I couldn't stop myself. I was really out of it tonight," Dean's voice gradually got higher, and he finally opened one eye almost as if he were afraid. Uh oh.

"Dean, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. If you told me you were into that play-"

"I know I got dad issues, okay? Last partner didn't like it so much. Teased me about how no wonder I went for him, he was a senior and I was just a little freshman. I called him.. you know, and he made fun of me," Dean was facing the ceiling now, hands folded neatly on his abdomen.

Cas didn't want Dean to think that he was just saying he liked it, that it was a 'yeah, okay weirdo, you have strange kinks' moment. He liked being in power. Over Dean. And that simple nickname just made him shoot out of the sky. If Dean wanted to call him that every once in awhile, or hell, every time they have sex, Cas wouldn't mind in the slightest. He felt... Sexy. Wrong. So right.

"Well, baby boy, I don't much mind it. In fact, I don't mind it at all." Dean's eyebrows shot up at 'baby boy.' He felt his cock twitch. He turned over to meet Cas' gaze and swallowed. Cas' hand ran threw Dean's hair and Dean moaned, not holding back.

"Oooh, Daddy, just like that," Dean closed his eyes.

"You like it?"

"Mmmhm Daddy, your hands are so big and strong," Dean hummed.

"You want it, baby boy?"

"Unnhgh!" Dean couldn't take it, already so turned on just twenty seconds of dirty talk, and climbed Cas up and shoved his tongue into his Daddy's mouth, their tongues swirling together and sharing saliva only making Dean hornier.

"Please, Daddy, need you again, need my Daddy one more time, please?" Dean rocked his hips, setting a dangerous slow pace, making Cas moan aloud.

Castiel was too far gone to do anything but oblige to his baby boy's wishes.


End file.
